A Day in the Life of the Host Club
by Alley Sajrob
Summary: Alyssa and Margy...not your average Ouran high school girls. Will their trip to the Host Club be a regular day in the life of the Host Club? A one-shot. Merry christmas to Alley!


**A Day in the Life of the Host Club!**

A one-shot

**

"Oh, come on!" Honey begged his friend. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm goanna be so embarrassed…"

"I'll let you bring someone!"

At this, Alyssa immediately lifted her head and darted off in the opposite direction.

_The…cafeteria? No, no she wouldn't be there…Ah-HAH! The…_

She opened the door to the library and dashed into the restricted section.

"Margy!" she whispered. "Margy! Margy. MARGY!"

She was shushed on that last one.

"What do you want?" she heard her best friend seethe back at her. Alyssa turned the corner and found her looking into this huge book on the table. She sat across from her, but said nothing. When she did so, Margy lifted her head.

"What do you want?" Margy repeated in a darker, more menacing tone that sounded aggravated, and which scared Alyssa a little bit. She should've known better than to interrupt her while reading, but she'd done it so many times, she didn't see why she'd stop now.

"Can you come with me—" Alyssa began in a quiet, mock-innocent voice.

"No! I know what you're going to ask," Margy intervened quickly with wide, worried eyes. "I will _not_ go to that host group, or whatever it is."

"Why?" Alyssa whined. "I can't go there by myself!"

"You will today," grumbled Margy as she began to sink back into the massive novel she was reading. Alyssa was starting to get annoyed.

"Please!" she pleaded, leaning forward; trying to emphasize her point.

Margy just kept reading her elephant-sized text, but not for much longer. Alyssa slammed the book shut, letting out much dust in her friend's face, and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" she shouted, which, again, received more shushes from other students around her. "I've beaten myself down doing things for you! This one, teensie-weensie, little thing won't kill you!"

"Well I've put up wih a bunch of your crap too!" Margy countered and stood up. "Remember the donkey, the rhino, the zebra, the serpent, the radish, the goose, the flying squirrel, the hippo, the jaguar, the falcon, the wild turkey, the BOY, the mongoose—"

"Yeah, yeah…" Alyssa waved off and walked down the rows of the library and out of it. Margy followed.

"But I guess…" she began. Alyssa stopped and looked at her. "Maybe I can do this one little thing for you."

Alyssa took in a deep breath and squealed as she jumped up and down and hugged her best friend.

"!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Margy waved off as she pried Alyssa off of her. "This better not be a stunt to get one of those boys. The last time that happened…"

"It's not, it's not!"

"Alright. So, when do we meet the roast club?"

"_Host_ club, and at three today after school," replied a still-smiling Alyssa. "Meet me by the front door."

"Okay," Margy agreed. "See you then."

**3:00 THAT AFTERNOON**

Margy was pacing in front of the door.

**3:08 THAT SAME AFTERNOON**

Margy was _still _pacing in front of the door.

9 calls, 5 text messages, and 4 voice mails still wasn't enough to reach Alyssa.

Finally, when she was about to leave, she heard loud, fast footsteps getting louder and louder. She turned around and Alyssa was right behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she panted, "but I got stuck in Miss—"

"It doesn't matter," Margy cut her off. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Right," Alyssa exhaled, and then the two were off.

They got to the music room moments after, and the stood in front of the tall doors.

"Ready?" Alyssa wondered to her friend.

Margy rolled her eyes and answered, "As I'll ever be."

Alyssa smiled at her response and opened the left door.

"Lyssa-chun!" Honey exclaimed and ran full speed to Alyssa. Margy stepped a couple feet away from her to avoid any sudden, spontaneous injuries.

Honey had gotten to Alyssa and hugged her tightly, and Alyssa hugged the little boy back.

"Come in! I want you to meet everybody!" Honey cheered and lead the way into the large room.

"That's a high-schooler?" Margy whispered in Alyssa's ear as they followed the small, golden-haired boy.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in affirmation. "Actually, he's a senior."

…What.

Margy was taken aback by this, but she was taken even more aback when she saw a ton of young ladies around the room giggling, particularly with the six young men she saw.

"So, Tamaki," one lady said, who was sitting awfully close to him, "why would you want to start a club like this? It's quite risky."

"You mean a club that treats ladies how they should be treated; like a fine queen who has stolen the heart of me?"

"Oh, Tamaki…"

Margy's mouth fell agape and she stopped in her tracks, placing an arm in front of Alyssa so that she'd stop as well.

"This is a bachelor club!" Margy whispered through her teeth.

"It is not!" Alyssa retorted. "You heard Tamaki: it's a place where ladies are treated how they should be."

"They just want the satisfaction that they can pick up a few girls! Actually, by the looks of it, fifty! And these girls know it! They just want someone to make their lady parts tingle!"

Alyssa gasped and whispered back, "They just want a social place to hang out and talk to gentlemen!"

"More like pigs," Margy mumbled.

"What?" Alyssa asked, although she thought she had a pretty good idea of what she heard. Margy shook it off.

"They aren't like that anyway," Alyssa said. "You see that guy right there in the glasses?

"**Kyoya Otari. Class president. Perfect student**. How's that for a 'pig'?"

Alyssa gazed at him for a little longer, writing on his clipboard, adjusting his glasses so that they rested on his nose at the perfect angle—

"Alyssa!" Margy whispered and pulled her aside. "You told me this wasn't about a boy!"

"It isn't!" Alyssa reassured. "I just…I like him, but I don't think I could ever go up to him and confess. He's…he's too amazing. I'll be blinded by him awesome!"

Margy raised her eyebrows, and Alyssa started to get worried.

"Oh no…" she spoke. "Margy, I know that look. I don't want to talk to him—I can't! And plus, you said you didn't want to get involved with me getting a guy!"

"Well, it's time you man-up," Margy said, looking at Kyoya. "And plus, I think it's time these boys stop worrying about pleasing hundreds of girls, and instead care about pleasing one in a decent relationship."

"He won't like me, Margy!" Alyssa tried to persuade. "C'mon!"

"You like him, don't you?" Margy said and looked Alyssa right in the eye. "Well you're amazing too. Let's blind _him_ with your awesome.

"Plus…he is pretty hot."

Alyssa smirked at this and let out a laugh, but it stopped short.

"He's mine."

"Oh please," Margy said. "I know. I think I'm fine with just me, myself, and I right now—no guy involved."

"Oh, really?" Margy and Alyssa heard a voice say. "Because I would think it wouldn't be hard for you to get one."

They two girls looked up and saw none other than Kyoya standing in front of them, and he added, "Either of you."

"Kyoya-chun, this is Alyssa Vadour, and you brought a friend Lyssa-chun!" Honey clapped. "What's your name?"

"Margy," Margy replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Marge-ee?" Kyoya replied, looking confused.

"Soft _g_," Margy corrected. "Marg-ee."

"Oh, alright," Kyoya responded. "Well, it's nice to meet you two ladies. Welcome to our host club."

"Kyoya!" a voice suddenly erupted throughout the room, and every head turned towards the direction it came from. "Who might these lovely girls be?"

The silhouette of a tall, lean figure emerged forward; the figure of Tamaki.

"Ah, my apologies, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "These are Honey's friends."

"Alyssa and Margy," Honey introduced.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki announced in a way a king would. "Today is our Christmas day. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Kyoya, please, get them a seat."

Kyoya showed Alyssa and Margy to a nice, plush couch, and Honey sat opposite them with a tall, silent male.

"Oh, Margy," Alyssa commenced when she saw Margy looking across at the other boy with a confused expression, "this is Mori," and she added quietly, "he and Honey are related, and they're like best friends. They do everything together."

Margy nodded, still staring at Mori, and smiled shortly. All he did was just nod once.

"The line to talk to Santa begins in five minutes, ladies," Kyoya announced to the whole room, "so get in line now."

At this time, almost every girl got up and ran to where the line began.

"See," Margy whispered, "we shouldn't be here; we're not like them! We're not all girly and frilly and stuff."

"Well you definitely aren't," Alyssa cackled, "but I can give into my…'tingling lady parts.'"

She whispered the last part, and afterwards, she got up and walked to the line.

"What, Alyssa, no—" Margy tried to stop her, but she was already gone, and when she turned back to look at the two boys in front of her, only one was sitting there.

"…So," Margy said awkwardly to Mori. All he did was "hmph."

"You're in line?" Alyssa heard Kyoya ask from behind her. She turned and nodded shyly.

"Huh," he said. "Strange. I thought you'd be one not to."

"Well, I'm not," she replied, and immediately regretted it. That didn't make any sense, so she decided to elucidate.

Another thing she temporarily regretted.

"I mean, I'm in line…obviously. But, I don't know why people…Uh… I think it's funny how girls will effortlessly go up to Tamaki… Ugh."

"What?" Kyoya chuckled.

"I don't know why I'm here," Alyssa murmured to herself and closed her eyes, but he heard.

"You must have some reason," Kyoya said. "Didn't Honey want you here?"

"Yeah, he did," Alyssa answered. "He just wanted me to show me around and stuff. I don't think that's why I wanted to go though."

"Could it have been…attraction?" Kyoya suggested. Alyssa's head snapped up to him.

"What kind of attraction?" she asked.

"The only kind we'd both be talking about in a host club," he said, as if obvious. This is when she instantly darted under the line barrier and began to walk away.

"Alyssa," he called after her. She stopped walking when she was at the wall.

"I'm so embarrassed," she whispered to herself and covered her face.

"Don't be," he muttered back to her. "I usually don't go after girls like I just did to you, Alyssa, but I find you…interesting."

Alyssa uncovered her face slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she mumbled.

"You should," Kyoya laughed slightly. "I don't come across that in a lot of young women I meet. And, I know I don't know you that well, but if you'd like, maybe we could continue to be interesting to each other…and lets try not to be blinded by each other's awesome."

Alyssa was sure she was the color of a tomato. He walked away, looking smug, but not in a rude "I'm-cooler-than-everyone-cause-I-just-made-a-girl-blush" way, and Alyssa stood there, taking deep breaths.

"And I just think it's stupid how every single girl here just drools over Tamaki and how the guys treat all of them like a prize even though I guess it is nice to be treated like you're worth something…" Margy stopped her ranting, and she lifted her head up to Mori. His hand was still stroking her earlobe. She didn't quite understand why, but it didn't feel horrible either…

"I'm sorry," Margy apologized and closed her eyes, turning away from Mori. "I'm…I'm just upset. I mean, she drags me into everything!"

"Well, you're best friends," Mori spoke; his deep, strong voice made her shiver. "She counts on you, and you keep going with her because you are best friends, no matter where it might take you."

Margy smiled faintly and asked, "Is it the same for you and Honey?"

Mori nodded once and replied, "Yeah."

Suddenly, a voice behind them spoke, "Wow, Mori, you're talking more than ever now!" and Mori's hand had jumped away from her, and Margy leaned back, not noticing she had leaned forwards in the first place.

"And who's this fine young lady?"

Two boys, who Margy assumed to be twins, were leaning in closely to her and Mori.

"Margy," Margy told the two, and they leaned back.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" they both said simultaneously. "Of course, you can guess."

"No!" another voice said behind them. "She doesn't want to play the 'which one of us is Hikaru' game."

A small, slender-looking fellow with big, round eyes came around them and added to Margy, "I'm saving you a world of trouble. The last time they played that, they almost mock-killed each other. I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you."

And with that, he walked away rather quickly, for there were other girls that seemed to be following him. But wait…

**Lightbulb**

"I'll be right back," Margy said to Mori. He grunted in the affirmative and she scurried off to Alyssa, who was still in the corner.

"Alyssa, I—… What are you doing here?" Margy wondered, now noticing where the two were standing.

"Margy, he knew!" Alyssa whispered with a big smile on her face. "He knew all along! He overheard more of our conversation, and he asked me out! MARGY, HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Great!" Margy congratulated. "I told you—that he's a she!"

Alyssa looked perplexed at her friend's sudden change.

"What?"

"That Haruhi," Margy clarified. "He's a she. No one in the toast club would run away from girls the way she did. Anyone else would have confronted them. He's a she!"

"…Host club," Alyssa corrected for the second time. "And we have other things to worry about!"

"Like what?" Margy wondered.

"Like: what am I going to do to keep from making Kyoya take what he said to me back?" Alyssa stressed.

"Um… Why would he do that?" Margy inquired. "What did he say? What was the reason he asked you out?"

"He told me he thought I was interesting," Alyssa responded, sounding a little drab.

"That's easy," Margy assured. "Stay interesting."

She was about to take off to the couch again before Alyssa stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa wondered.

"Back to the couch," Margy replied. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

Just before she turned back, she saw a smirk form on Alyssa's lips.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face," Margy muttered.

"They're rubbing off on you…" Alyssa taunted. Margy rolled her eyes and continued her pursuit to Mori.

When she arrived at the couch, before she sat down, he stood and said, "Come with me," and lead her away from the couch.

Alyssa saw this and kept teasing her in her mind, but she lost her concentration when she heard Kyoya's voice erupt throughout the room.

"The 'HoHoHost Club' will conclude in a half and hour, and you can each get a present from Tama Clause at the end. Thank you for coming."

Kyoya saw Alyssa from where he was standing, and Alyssa made her way through the crowd, falling down several times. Suddenly, what she was not expecting, Kyoya's voice said, "And now, the 'HoHoHost Club' dance!"

Everyone immediately spread out around the center of the room, which, coincidentally, is right where Alyssa was standing.

She was frozen right in the middle of the dance floor. Her eyes were the only thing glancing around. And, what made it worse, was the light that glared right at her, and the darkness surrounding every else.

The music began to play, and she smiled oddly, not knowing what else to do. After staying in that position for a while though, she remembered…

_My ballet classes when I was 4!_

So, she did all she could remember, frequently tripping over herself and turning a bright red, which caused many chuckles and giggles. Once, she tripped so largely that she almost fell flat on her face if it wasn't for large arms that wrapped around her. They were red, and the sleeves appeared to be filled with something, but it was Tamaki who had lifted her back up to her regular standing position.

"Why don't you take a brake for a bit," he suggested quietly and spun her once as they danced. The second time he spun her, though, she ended up in someone else's arms.

"Come on," Kyoya whispered in her ear, and then the two walked out of the crowd.

"So…" he said as he looked down at his clipboard. "Are you going to get in line for a present from Tama Clause?"

Alyssa shook her head when she saw what she could of his expression in the lighting and responded, "Nope. Actually, I'd rather get a present from you."

And she lifted her head, and what else was there than…

"Mistletoe," Kyoya chuckled, and right when he looked down at her, she placed her hand on the back of his head and brought his lips to hers.

When they released, his eyes were still closed, and she was satisfied with herself.

"You," Kyoya said when he opened his eyes, "Alyssa Vadour, are one interesting girl."

And with that, he was the one to kiss her this time.

Alyssa made her way across the large room after the club day had ended, and she found Margy coming out of a closet. Her hair was slightly messed up, and she was pretty sure the sweater above the uniform dress was on backwards.

"Whoa," Alyssa said when the two met in the middle of the floor. "Do I want to know?"

"Imygodheissosexy," Margy breathed out and wiped a hand across her hair. She looked back at the closet and found Mori exiting looking normal but with a hint of hidden content. The hidden part went away after he met Margy's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mori whispered into her ear when he passed, and she nodded.

"So he was like, 'You really don't seem like the girly type,' and I was like, 'No I'm not. I hate wearing this dress,' and he was like, 'Well why don't you take it off,'—" Margy went on quickly.

"And then I was like, 'You sound like me, fantasizing about all this stuff,'" Alyssa cut in and laughed. "I told you they weren't how you thought."

"You're right," Margy sighed. "And I still think you'll be the death of me."

"I probably will," Alyssa teased along, and the two girls walked out of the large music room, thinking about the night neither of them would forget. No, it was not a typical day for the host club.

A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay. Yeah, this isn't Harry Potter, but it's an exception to this account.

Anyways… MERRY CHRISTMAS to ALLEY from POTATO! I hoped you enjoyed!

You see, Alley had this great idea that she and I do a "giftfic" exchange! It was a brilliant idea, and I honestly had a lotta fun writin this!

Hope you had fun reading it! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
